The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury
'The Road To Woodbury '''is the second novel by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga, out October 16, 2012. It is a sequel to the Rise of the Governor.The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Novel Out Oct. 16th, ''Comic Book News, (April 02, 2012). In a recent interview Robert Kirkman said "it's going to be a direct sequel to Rise of the Governor. We're going to meet new characters as they come to Woodbury and see how Woodbury is founded, and how the Governor continues to grow as a character. It all takes place before we met the Governor in the comic book series, and there's a lot more story to tell with that guy. We'll also look at others, Lilly is going to be another focus. It's going to be fun to explore those characters again."Graphic Novel Friday: Interview with Robert Kirkman Plot This book will be focusing on and the path to Woodbury, Georgia, a perfect sanctuary and rural town that is barricaded and walled up to separate the living from the dead. Everything seems perfect in this town as food, shelter, security, and even the town itself expands and grows stronger every day. However, the town leader named Philip Blake keeps the citizens in line and Lilly begins to suspect that all is not as it seems. Philip, who has recently begun to call himself The Governor, has disturbing ideas about law and order. Lilly, and a group of rebels band together to fight Philip Blake and open up a Pandora’s box of mayhem and destruction when they challenge The Governor’s reign. Characters *Lilly Caul *Everett Ray Caul *Bob Stookey *Brenda Stookey *Josh Lee Hamilton *The Governor *Chad Bingham *Donna Bingham *Sarah Bingham *Lydia Bingham *Mary Bingham *Ruthie Bingham *Megan Lafferty *Caesar Martinez *Scott Moon *Harlan Steagal *O'Toole *Jerry Hennessy *Dick Fenster *Simmons *Alice Burnside *Mr. Rhimes *Bruce Cooper *Gabe *Johnny *Hines *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Eugene *Davy *Calvin Deets *Sam the Butcher *Dean Gorman *Johnny Pruitt *Stevie *Swede *Broyles *Taggert Deaths *Brenda Stookey *Everett Ray Caul *Sarah Bingham *Chad Bingham *Josh Lee Hamilton *Scott Moon *Megan Lafferty Trivia *Lilly is featured on the cover of the novel. **The novel focuses on Lilly and how her character develops as she gets to and lives in Woodbury. *Robert Kirkman has revealed that for the third novel (October 2013) we shall be seeing Rick, Michonne and some of the other characters that you haven't seen in the novel series thus far. Kirkman also stated that the ending of the 3rd novel would roughly be the same story from the comic series, but told from the Governors point of view. Continuity Errors *During the events of the novel, there is a massive storm that hits Georgia which is told to be worse than any historically recent hurricane to hit the area. This hurricane is never mentioned in the comics. *During the hurricane, bodies that were fresh enough were able to escape their coffins. In the comic anyone who died before the infection hit stayed deceased. *In some copies of the book there is a publishing error. Pages 217-248 are bound into the book twice. When you finish reading page 248 the first time, you find the next page to be page 217 again. The next 32 pages are a repeat of 217-248 and then the book continues on with page 249 through the end. While this is not a plot or story error, I would consider it a noteable publishing error in my hardback edition nonetheless. References Category:Novels Category:Media and Merchandise